Dragonball GT movie idea
by JJefArt
Summary: A dragonball GT movie idea


Fan fiction dragonball gt movie Vegeta saves earth version 3

This is fan fiction and the movie has not been made.  
Very maybe it will be made if enough people like it and it is shown to the right people.

A movie about how Vegeta saves earth, regrows his tail and becomes a super saiyin 3 and super saiyin 5

Playtime: 1.5 hours.

It takes place around one or two years after the fight with Li Shenlong.

Vegeta's appearance:  
Wears desert camo pants and sometimes a white sleeveless shirt.  
The desert camo pants should be cool and every colour piece is pretty big and the colour does not get to dark so no dark brown colours in it.  
His hair is just a little bit longer than in GT and is a mix between DBZ hair and DB GT hair.  
Vegeta super saiyin 5 appearance:  
1:  
His hair does not change to gold/yellow or light gray His eyes are bleu or yellow with black pupils and his eyewhite is normal white There are a lot of electric sparks around him 2: gold/Yellow hair because of the energy and it is clearly shown that it is because of the energy.  
The tail is off course also gold/yellow His eye colour turns green.  
The eye white is normal white.  
3:  
He stays the same but only his energy turns to yellow/golden with a lot of sparks around him, maybe with some traces of golden hair (I prefer idea 1 best)  
Clothing appearance super saiyin 5:  
He only wears the shorter black pants shown when he was training in the gravity machine or maybe something else.

Becoming a super saiyin 3:  
It starts with a friendly fight on another planet, maybe a tournament where Vegeta becomes a super saiyin 3.  
Vegeta loses this fight.  
Goku does not go beyond super saiyin 3.

Shenron waits for Goku in the mountains, while Goku fights Vegegta.

Regrowing his tail:  
He wants to regrow his tail.  
Bulma makes a scan from his body and finds out there is still a little bit left of his tail.  
He then decides to regrow his tail by using regenerative energy.  
(maybe he learns this from some one, maybe by visiting Piccolo or contacting Piccolo some how.  
note that Piccolo is still in the underworld)  
He uses this regenerative energy by concentrating all of that energy to what is left of his tail.  
But first he goes off to find a giant rock to sit on.  
While he is regrowing his tail he only wears a double sided white loincloth and sits with his legs crossed.  
Now there are some scenes where the tail is growing.  
And him getting a meal here and there from Bulma.  
When he is done regrowing his tail Bulma says she likes it and strokes along his tail and he says cut that out while he blushes.  
Making his tail stronger, taking the weakness out of his tail:  
He does this by training.  
He first picks small things up with his tail for example he first treis to drink water from a container with his tail while sitting with his legs crossed on the rock.  
After picking up bigger things than drinking containers he begins breaking small pieces of wood put on 2 concrete blocks.  
He breaks bigger and bigger pieces of wood and his tail gets stronger and stronger up until he can break a very big rock.  
He also learns to create and shoot energy balls with his tail.

Training in the desert:  
While in the desert he only wears his desert camo pants.  
After regrowing his tail he goes off to train in the desert.  
The biggest dessert on earth.  
He takes with him a lot food and it is self hunted this is shown in scenes and it mainly consists out of fish.  
He also takes a lot of water with him in a giant container.  
He also goes to find some material to build a primitive shelter made from tree trunks and leaves and something comfortable to rest and sleep on.  
He also says something like the ancient saiyins probably lived almost just like this.  
He also turns in a super saiyin 4 because of the full moon and because he regrew his tail.  
After this he learns to become a super saiyin 4 without a full moon. ''maybe if I concentrate a lot of energy in my tail'' This works to become a super saiyin 4 without a full moon.  
Super saiyin 3 is only partly, this is the phase his hair grows enough for his super saiyin 4 form.  
Electricity like in super saiyin 2 form is also shown.

The enemy:  
He is very strong, Vegeta needs to become a super saiyin 5 to defeat him.  
The enemy reaches earth with a small space ship.  
He is the strongest warrior from another planet who wants to destroy earths entire population.  
And he first wants to seek the strongest warrior to have some fun.  
He does this by using very fast round flying devices that scan for power levels.  
Because Goku is not on earth Vegeta is scanned as the most powerful warrior on earth.  
The other gt fighters are also shown.  
The fight:  
It takes place in the desert.  
The fight builds up and there is a little bit of history from the enemy.  
And vegeta becomes a super saiyin 5 in the fight and it leaves a huge crater, electricity is also shown like in super saiyin 2.  
One attack from Vegeta involves shooting a pretty big energy ball and boomeranging it back while he smashes the enemy's head into it.  
And things like ground(by lifting up the enemy and smashing him in the ground)  
and air takedowns (slamming the enemy in to the ground from a hight)  
punches, kicks, elbows and knees.  
And shooting energy balls and maybe beams.  
Hurling the enemy to the ground and shooting an energy, energy balls at him.  
Just a lot of fighting and very good fighting moves and techniques.

Other ideas:  
Maybe Trunks and Goten come visit him in the desert,  
this is before learning how to become a super saiyin 4 without the use of a full moon.  
Then there is a friendly fight with Trunks and Goten fighting Vegeta together.  
Maybe as extra:  
Before leaving Trunks gives his father a book with takedowns and some ways to give harder knees and elbows by grabbing the opponenent.  
While reading and watching the pictures he thinks up ways for air takedowns (takedowns while in the air smashing the enemy in to the ground).  
And one very cool and hard takedown is shown in the fight with the enemy.

Fan fiction by JJefArt Jeffrey Koelewijn Jeffrey de vries from Holland 


End file.
